


Every Heartbeat

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Fucking, Gore, Hearts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex, Sex in blood, Shameless Smut, Smut, body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: After a particularly gruelling sacrificial ritual, Hidan takes back a gift for Kakuzu. Returning to his partner's side, he falls into a slumber, then has the most intense dream.Written for the Kakuhida Reverse Big Bang Event.





	Every Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is one of the surprises i've been working on for the past few months! this is my contribution to the Reverse Big Bang event, where I was partnered with the lovely Uintuva! Thank you for your amazing prompt! I had a lot of fun!
> 
> this is probably the most bloody/gory...and, ahem, *naughty* thing i've ever written, which was an interesting challenge for me! please let me know what you think!

The screams of the sacrifice faded to silence, and the limp useless body slumped on the ground. Hidan rose from the symbol, his body fading back to its usual porcelain pink tone. He breathed deeply and heavily, exhausted through the intense death and rebirth ritual he had gone through.

The low orb of the moon shone over Hidan’s head, and little stars glinted beside it, like scars scratched into the black night sky. Mist clung over the treetops, dipping down through the trunks and branches of the trees, billowing over the ground. The light of the few moonbeams that escaped through the treetops and the drifting mist, fell upon the crumpled offering to Jashin, illuminating their features. A small breeze ruffled stray wisps of hair and the tears and rips in their clothing.

Their heart lay bare and visible through the particular incisions Hidan had made for this ritual. He liked to alternate them from time to time, depending on his mood. Prolonging the agony, testing his strength and endurance, seeing how far he could push his victims until they collapsed, and by extension, himself.

Hidan’s breathing calmed, and he gazed back down at the life he had destroyed. Hidan never bothered to think much more on his victims after they had expired; there was no point in dwelling on their lives and the things that mattered to them anymore. But tonight, seeing the heart laid so bare reminded Hidan of his partner, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu, who would be waiting for him in bed, back at the inn they’d booked into only a few hours ago whilst on their travels. By the position of the moon, Hidan guessed that he had been gone a few hours, and that the walk back to the inn would take him just under an hour to complete. Hidan remembered Kakuzu grunting at him not to be so late as he’d set out this evening, and then a softer “be careful” once Hidan’s fingers brushed against the door handle. Maybe the previous run-in with the unusually strong missing-nin they’d encountered on their journey had struck a little fear…no, not fear,  _ caution _ , into the front of Kakuzu’s mind. But Hidan liked to think that his partner’s concern and consideration was for another reason.

A wave of affection struck him, and Hidan’s fingers reached out again, penetrating the chest of the body, intrusive fingers clamping around the heart and wrenching it free. The arteries tugged, the body resisting him even in death, but Hidan’s grip was firm. Most people gave their significant others’ flowers, sweets, small little tokens, as ways to show their affections. Back in Yugakure, he remembered the youth of his age doing so, and remembered scoffing at their affectations before storming off to sharpen his knives, and training brutally until sweat sheened across his brow.

But even now, in an organisation consisting of s-rank missing-nin, he would witness Kisame pressing a bag from the local sweetshop out of his red-clouded embroidered black robe into Itachi’s hand, or he’d see Sasori dump a bag of clay in front of Deidara without another word.

Kakuzu would not appreciate such gifts, and Hidan knew better than to bother trying to buy them for him. He felt the warm spongy texture beneath his grip, and he closed his palm around it more tightly. He took a deep breath, the familiar bloody scent of rusty iron permeating through the air. Then, he began to trudge back through the forest. The falling mist dampened every surface, the branches, the fallen leaves, and the ground, that sank below his feet. Hidan frowned as mud began soaking over his sandals, and streaking across his toes.

Hidan followed the way he came, recalling the path he’d made as he looked for tonight’s sacrifice. The heart rapidly cooled in his hands to match the temperature of the atmosphere. His patience quickly fled, as he wanted nothing more than to be back in bed with his partner resting from their long travels and recent encounter.

Soon, the inn loomed into view. The darkened rooftop rose through the treetops. Hidan’s pace picked up with eagerness, in his haste to return to Kakuzu’s side. The trees grew thinner, and he could see the clearing that surrounded the inn. He walked back down a slope, before growing impatient, and launching himself into a jump. He landed neatly outside the door to the inn, the heart undamaged and undisturbed, still tucked neatly inside his palm. A smile curved in the corner of his lip.

Hidan slipped through the front door, realising that it was still unlocked, as he had left it. In the hallway, he noted the empty desk that the innkeeper had perched at when they arrived, and the empty kitchen. He allowed himself to release a heavy sigh, before following up the first flight of stairs.

All was silent. All was still.

Finding the small corner room that Kakuzu had haggled down to a cheaper price took a little while, as Hidan paced through the corridors, trying not to step on the creaks of the wooden floorboards, to avoid awaking the other guests. For as little as Hidan cared about disturbing them, knowing very well that he could handle their discovery of him, maybe even using them for sacrifices if they annoyed him sufficiently, but his current concerns aligned more with returning to Kakuzu’s side. And, getting a good night’s rest.

His eyes, adjusted to the darkness as they were, fought through the unfamiliarity of the environment. His free hand pulled out the key from his pocket that he’d been given, and slipped it in the lock. There was a click. Hidan nudged open the door and slipped inside, quietly closing the door after him and locking it securely behind himself.

Kakuzu lay on his front. He tended to sleep on his front due to the masks on his back and he claimed that he found it more comfortable. Hidan preferred to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he drifted into the darkness, so that they complimented one another.

Hidan laid the heart on the bedside table closest to Kakuzu, his empty hand remaining wet and bloody. Hidan opened and closed it, realising that some patches of blood had congealed and dried against his skin, like scabs, even though his own wounds on the other parts of his body had already healed over, no scabs necessary.

He wrinkled his nose with unpleasantness at the sensation in his hand, then crouched over the miniature sink in the corner of the room. Furiously, he began scrubbing away the blood on his hand, then sluicing away the blood that remained on his bare chest, so that the trickling water that swirled down the drain turned red, then pink, then clear.

Feeling clean and renewed, he removed his clothes, letting them fall to the floor with a soft pat, then carefully folding them over a chair. He took silent steps across the room towards the bed, before slipping underneath the covers. Kakuzu grunted in his sleep again as Hidan shifted across the bed towards the warmth of his body. He felt Kakuzu’s hot breath against his cheek, and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep.

He tossed and turned, eventually lying on his back in his favoured position, with his head still turned towards Kakuzu. He lay, watching the man’s shoulders rise and fall, watching the stitches in his cheeks stretch with each breath he took.

“Night, Kuzu,” he murmured.

Kakuzu responded by snoring.

Hidan watched and watched, before his eyes fluttered closed and he finally drifted off into the darkness. The blanket over him grew warm and heavy, the mattress sunk below him, enfolding him into sleep’s embrace. But the last thing he saw before he nodded away was the heart he’d taken from the sacrifice, staring back at him from the bedside table over Kakuzu’s head.

The next thing Hidan knew, was that he could hear the  gurgling and bubbling of a basin filling with water, like a bathtub. When he looked around at his surroundings, he couldn’t answer or describe precisely where he was, or what he was doing. He squinted, studying the trees, the shrubbery, the flowers and fallen foliage, realising that the surrounding area looked very similar to the woods he had completed the sacrifice in.

But logically, Hidan knew that he had returned to the inn by now.

He wandered forwards from where he stood, brushing past flowers, hoping that as he walked he would find some more familiar territory. He parted the flowers with his hands, feeling the waxy smooth surface of their petals drape across his palms, and followed through the pathway he cleared.

“Aren’t you coming?” Kakuzu’s voice rumbled through the flowers ahead.

Hidan frowned, trying to understand why he could hear Kakuzu’s voice. He wondered if Kakuzu was present, if he had come out with Hidan, but that made very little sense. Kakuzu hated his sacrifices and never wanted anything to do with them, unless he could later claim their bodies for bounty. It made very little sense to why he would have joined Hidan in a kill that had the only purpose of being a sacrifice.

He moved more of the flowers aside to allow himself to pass through freely, before entering a clearing. Kakuzu reclined back in a large tub, with one arm resting back on the ledge. The basin was rapidly filling, and when Hidan looked, he realised that it was blood. The blood trickled down from a wall behind Kakuzu, running in trails and rivulets down the bricks, and into the basin.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” asked Kakuzu.

Hidan’s bare feet danced across the soil. Some fallen flowers lay on the ground too, and his feet crumpled those into the dirt. Soil and loose petals worked their way between his toes, and Hidan wrinkled his nose uncomfortably. The rusty iron scent of blood rose into the air again, like when he had performed the sacrifice only a few hours ago.

At the edge of the basin, Hidan slipped his robe from his shoulders, and stood naked and vulnerable before Kakuzu. Kakuzu stared back without another word, his eyes drinking in the sight of Hidan appreciatively.

Hidan sank to his knees, and then slipped into the oozing red liquid. Kakuzu looked so alluring, as he reclined back, watching Hidan. He felt the blood rise over his waist, and knew that with the steady flow of blood, it would continue rising for quite some time.

Hidan became conscious of a heartbeat that thudded steadily. At first he thought it was his heart, beating that little bit louder with the anticipation for the unusual situation and turn of events, but then he realised that the sound was coming from above him.

Hidan tilted his head upright, and stared. The heart pinned above him on the wall pumped, filling the basin with the blood with every beat.

“Come closer,” urged Kakuzu.

Hidan waded through the blood. He watched it lap over his waist, painting him red. Annoyance flickered through him, as he’d only just washed himself clean, trying desperately not to wake Kakuzu. But then he realised that if Kakuzu was here in front of him, then he was no longer asleep in bed beside Hidan, and so it didn’t matter so much.

Hidan decided not to care or question what was happening. His movements were slow as he waded, the thick sticky viscous of the blood decreasing his usual walking pace. He approached Kakuzu as the older man reclined against the edge, watching him with his bloodshot deep green eyes. The old man’s hair was tied up, knotted in a bun at the back of his head like whenever they visited an onsen, a few dark strands trailing loose over his shoulders.

As Hidan grew closer to Kakuzu, he watched as Kakuzu resettled in his seating position. Hidan briefly wondered how Kakuzu wanted him, if he wanted Hidan to rest against his shoulder, or if he wanted Hidan to perch on his lap.

“That’s it,” encouraged Kakuzu.

“What’s going on, Kakuzu?” asked Hidan, his head swivelling around at the basin, the clearing, and the trees. “Why are we here?”

His own voice echoed loudly through his thoughts. Hidan looked around again, at the trees, the clearing, the flowers, the basin, the blood and then that beating heart, as it drummed away above him head.

Kakuzu didn’t reply, and so Hidan decided to go to him as Kakuzu has asked. There was a ledge under the blood that Kakuzu was sitting on, and so Hidan leant one knee against it, swinging another leg over Kakuzu’s lap.

Kakuzu’s hands lifted out of the blood, reaching for Hidan. From resting beneath the blood, they were soaked in a layer of red, with more blood pooling under his fingernails, gathering into a half-moon crust. Hidan watched as Kakuzu laid his hands upon his waist, claiming him.

In the pool of blood, the two killers embraced tenderly. Hands that used force to snuff the life away from others, grew tender and delivered caresses. Hidan wrapped an arm around Kakuzu’s neck, feeling the hot sturdy heat of the older man’s body, and then laid his other hand on Kakuzu’s broad shoulder. Kakuzu kept one hand against the edge of the basin, supporting them both upright, and then his other hand, slickened with blood, slithered along Hidan’s leg in the pool, enjoying the taunt yet slightly more lithe and slender muscled build of the younger man.

Hidan bent down, pursing his lips, and pressing them against Kakuzu’s. Even in this lurid place that didn’t make sense, Kakuzu tasted the same as he always did whenever their lips met. Hidan pushed closer to him, knowing that Kakuzu was the realest thing here.

Kakuzu pulled him closer, holding him tightly in his arms, as their lips parted, and their tongues slide against one another’s. Kissing Kakuzu was always a unique experience, as Hidan’s tongue licked along the inside of the scars in his cheeks and felt the threads holding his body together. Hidan wondered how other people would feel kissing Kakuzu, and supposed they would be put off by his partner’s unusual appearance and unconventional attractiveness. But it only made him want Kakuzu more, because it reminded him that there was only one Kakuzu, only one man who could ever handle Hidan.

His hands trailed along Kakuzu’s chests, across his broad shoulders, gently brushing against his neck, and then laying on his cheeks, stroking the scars and threads with his thumb affectionately. He broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kakuzu’s to stare into his bloodshot green eyes.

One of Kakuzu’s bloody hands trailed up Hidan’s back, painting him red, and then entwined with the baby hairs that grew on the nape of his neck. Hidan shivered involuntarily, and then rubbed his nose against Kakuzu’s.

Kakuzu pulled him back down again, pulling him into a deeper kiss, that was harder and hotter than before. The heartbeat above them grew louder, in a loud sonorous pounding. The kiss timed itself perfectly against the beat, and then Kakuzu broke away again, his fingers still playing with the baby hairs.

“Hidan,” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“I want you.”

“You’ve got me,” replied Hidan, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Kakuzu’s. “You’ve got me forever, old fucker. Whether you like it or not.”

Kakuzu chuckled slightly at that, and then looked Hidan in the eye. “No.  _ Properly _ .”

“Oh, you want  _ that _ ?”

“At last; you’re cleverer than you look.”

Hidan gave Kakuzu a light cuff to the cheek, one that was meant to be playful and wasn’t meant to hurt, but it left a bloody handprint against the scars and stitches. A small excess rivulet of blood trickled down Kakuzu’s neck, and onto his chest in a little droplet. Against Kakuzu’s tanned complexion, it appeared to be a deep crimson, whereas against Hidan’s porcelain pink complexion, it appeared bright scarlet.

Kakuzu ran his hand down Hidan’s chest, his eyes drinking in the sight of the pectorals, the abdominal muscles, and the rosy pink nipples. His fingers streaked red stripes down Hidan’s front, and then he pulled him closer, onto his lap again, his lips seeking out Hidan’s.

There was no need to undress, no need for any ritualistic baring of their bodies before their coupling, as they were already bathing within the blood naked. Instead, Hidan felt Kakuzu’s hands reach around his waist, and dip lower. He clung to Kakuzu’s shoulders, holding on tightly, preparing himself for the sensation that was to come.

Kakuzu’s hands spread his cheeks wide. Hidan closed his eyes as Kakuzu’s hands massaged the cheeks of his arse, and tilted his head back blissfully. Kakuzu always knew what buttons to press, knew how to make Hidan relax. He sighed deeply, the sigh ruffling the stray dark hairs that had escaped Kakuzu’s tied back hair.

Kakuzu’s hands pressed him down, lowering him down further into the blood, and Hidan felt the blood lap over his hips, then above his waist. He felt Kakuzu waiting for him, hard and proudly erect. He felt it push past that first ring of muscle, nudging inside of him, and then deeper and further into his body.

Hidan accepted him, took him all in, accepted all that Kakuzu had to give. Flushed, he half-opened his eyes and gazed at Kakuzu, at Kakuzu’s grateful expression. Whenever they were together like this, the lines that creased the old man’s face relaxed, and he looked less worn, less harried, less on guard. It was almost like Hidan was gazing into the face of the real Kakuzu, into the old man’s soul, that he buried away from all the rest of the world. That made Hidan feel very privileged, that Kakuzu would reveal himself in such a manner to Hidan.

Kneeling on the ledge with his knees either side of Kakuzu, Hidan clenched, and then released. He began to move, back and forth, doing the work and watching the blissed out relaxed expression on Kakuzu’s face. He kept his movements slow and luxurious, dragging out each and every stroke for as long as possible. Kakuzu sighed, and then tilted his head back, practically lying back on the ledge, dark hair tumbling free and winding through the stems of the flowers.

Overcome with a rush of affection, Hidan reached forwards and clasped Kakuzu’s face in his palms, drawing the man into a long and deep kiss. He felt Kakuzu reciprocate, and then he leaned back, falling back into the pace he had created before. But this time, below him, he felt Kakuzu’s hands on his hips, and then Kakuzu’s hips thrust up to meet his.

Together, they created a pace in time to the beat of the heart. Hidan reared up, leaning back, to watch the blood trickling down into the basin. The blood had reached their nipples now, and their bodies slickened with it. He didn’t care, too focused on the feeling that Kakuzu worked inside of him. Kakuzu’s hands roamed across his back, painting his shoulders red, and then down again, gripping and massaging his buttocks. Hidan’s breath hitched in his throat, a small puff of air escaping and tickling Kakuzu’s ear. He felt Kakuzu press a kiss to his jaw, lips brushing against his skin, and the blood from the cuff to Kakuzu’s cheek earlier streaked across Hidan’s cheek.

A small moan slipped between his lips, that was almost a slight coo. Kakuzu’s ears pricked as he heard it, and he pulled Hidan closer against him.

It felt like Kakuzu was trying to pull Hidan inside of him, to try and slip under his skin. Just like the hearts that he collected and absorbed into his body, it was like he too wanted Hidan with him permanently.

But Kakuzu wasn’t the only one who felt like this. Hidan wanted to take Kakuzu deep inside of him too, to slip under the man’s skin and be as close as possible. To entwine their bones side by side, and truly be one.

The blood lapped in time to their thrusts. The basin was almost full, and as they thrusted, the contents over spilled onto the flowers that dangled over the edges, the white curled petals of the lilies staining red. The blood soaked through the flimsy white petals, travelling through the veins of the lily petals and metamorphizing them into a strange new crimson flower. But Hidan had no time to focus on the transformation that was taking place, as he lay back, rolling his hips, giving Kakuzu all that he had to give.

Deep inside of him, he felt Kakuzu hit that magic spot, over and over again. Hidan gave a strangled cry.

“Are you close?” murmured Kakuzu in his ear.

Hidan nodded affirmatively.

And then Kakuzu picked up the speed, and Hidan picked up the speed, and their bodies roiled in time together, to the beat of the heart, in the way that they knew best. The little cluster of nerves inside Hidan throbbed, aching and begging to be brushed against. A tight coil in his groin was winding ever tighter, and he knew he wouldn’t last mind longer. But he wanted to hold out, for as long as possible, he wanted to savour every last second with Kakuzu.

The life of a rogue ninja left little time for pleasures, and even in the moments that they snatched, could not truly be enjoyed. They were always looking over their shoulders for foes or spies. And as Kakuzu always said  _ “if you are prepared, there will be no sorrow.” _

Following that advice, they were always prepared. Doors were locked and bolted. Windows were shut and sealed. Sometimes Kakuzu even laid a knife on the small table beside the bed where they fucked, and even during some of the most intense moments, when Hidan was entirely lost inside of Kakuzu, he would open his eyes to see if Kakuzu felt the same too, and notice that Kakuzu’s eyes continued to rove around the room suspiciously.

When they were on the move, and sleeping out in the wild, with nothing but the skies above them to cover their heads, Kakuzu released one of his masks to keep watch. That was always somewhat disconcerting, that those seemingly sentients beings that were part of Kakuzu but not  _ quite _ Kakuzu were there too. Watching.

Hidan clung desperately to Kakuzu, knowing that it was likely that a long period of time would pass before they could be together so completely and intently as they were now.

And as the blood finally closed over their shoulders, leaving only their heads bobbing above the surface, Kakuzu yanked Hidan firmly down into his lap, and with a heavy groan, spilled his release inside of Hidan.

The extra sensation of having Kakuzu’s release inside of him finally brought Hidan over the edge, and he came too, feeling his release brush against Kakuzu’s stomach and then flowing away into the blood. His grip on Kakuzu slackened, and Kakuzu slid free from him. Hidan’s muscles relaxed, and he slumped against Kakuzu’s chest. They held each other in a loose embrace, noses brushing, the hot puffs of their breath tickling against each other’s cheeks, light kisses now being exchanged on the lips, even small terms of endearments whispered in each other’s ears. Slowly, even their loose embrace weakened from the exhaustion in their limbs.

Eventually, the blood claimed him, and Hidan gave into it. He let go of Kakuzu, and felt himself float up onto the surface of the liquid. His limbs ached and were too tired to fight it. Kakuzu slumped back against the ledge, one arm holding himself upright, watching, as Hidan spread his arms and legs, offering himself to the skies above, eyes half-closed as he floated. He murmured sleepy words, words of endearments, swears, praise for Jashin, anything and everything that came to mind.

But what Hidan hadn’t realised was that the heart above them was still beating, that there was still more blood trickling into the pool. He opened his eyes widely, and stared at the endlessly swelling organ, and he wondered how much more it would provide, and how he and Kakuzu were meant to  _ get out of here _ .

* * *

 

Hidan awoke to grey half-light filtering in through the weak curtains. He felt the familiar sturdy mass of Kakuzu beside him, and Kakuzu’s familiar comforting scent of musty worn books. Hidan hadn’t expected Kakuzu to have such a scent, and the first times they had let their guards down low enough to be within touching proximity it had surprised him.

As he awoke more clearly, Hidan realised that he had rolled to sleep on his side, but with his head resting against Kakuzu’s side. Kakuzu was sitting upright, propped up by the thin pillows provided by the inn. And yet, even as he sat upright, one of his arms wrapped around Hidan’s shoulders, holding him close.

The heartbeat that he could hear was Kakuzu’s own. All of Kakuzu’s hearts beat in a rhythm, the first, the second, the third, the fourth, and now a fifth once again, until they tapped out a song together. As Hidan lay listening to the beats, he remembered the heartbeat in the dream.

The heart that he’d laid on the bedside table for him was gone, but for red streaky outline of where Hidan had placed it. There was only one place it could have gone, and that was inside of Kakuzu’s chest. As Hidan watched his partner in the dim light, he realised that Kakuzu was patting his chest as it folded itself back together, stitches melding the skin back into place, becoming smooth again.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched, and grew wider as Kakuzu leant back, settling on the pillow. His arm around Hidan’s shoulders ran along Hidan’s bicep almost involuntarily, in a casual movement.

Hidan blinked sleepily, the gentle sensation almost a surprise. He curled closer against Kakuzu’s side, the intensity of the dream still lingering in his mind. It made perfect sense now that he was awake, how he had picked up the heart following the sacrifice last night, the blood on his body after the ritual, falling asleep beside Kakuzu, and how his mind must have scrambled all the last few things he had done before falling into sleep.

And yet his body still thrummed and tingled from the mere memory of the raw carnality of their coupling in the dream. Hidan inhaled deeply, trying to ground himself a little more firmly to reality. But, given that the rusty iron scent of the blood still lingered in the air slightly, Hidan found that the thoughts were difficult ones to shake.

“Are you awake, Hidan?” asked Kakuzu, the rumble of his low voice breaking the still tranquillity of the newly risen morning.

Hidan nodded against his side, not ready to begin speaking just yet.

Kakuzu shifted restlessly beneath the covers. “Good. We should consider making a move soon.”

Hidan noticed Kakuzu’s eyes scanning through the room at their belongings that lay scattered across the room. He knew that the older man was already thinking of climbing up, checking their belongings, dressing himself, readying himself for the next part of their journey.

Hidan reached out, and wrapped his arm around Kakuzu’s waist, pulling him further under the covers and clutching him tightly.

“The heart…you found it?” he mumbled sleepily against Kakuzu’s skin, even as he knew the answer. It was an excuse to hold him closer, to delay their departure from the inn.

“Yes, I did,” replied Kakuzu. “Thank you.”

“I got it to replace the one those little assholes destroyed,” explained Hidan.

“It won’t happen again,” growled Kakuzu. “You better not pick anymore fights.”

“They started it!” Hidan protested, opening his eyes.

Kakuzu shook his head. “Next time, I won’t come and save your sorry-ass.”

“Oi, I don’t need saving!” Hidan sulked.

“Hm,” stated Kakuzu.

Hidan closed his eyes again, and burrowed back under the blankets. “Well, anyway, I didn’t think you’d appreciate a bouquet of shitty flowers.”

Kakuzu gave a chuckled grunt. “Definitely not. They’d be dead within three days.”

“I think Leader-bitch and Konan would find it strange if the terrifying  _ Zombie Combie _ came skipping through the gates of Ame holding flowers.”

“We should make a move soon,” decided Kakuzu.

Hidan concealed a groan. The last thing he wanted was to break this tranquillity by heading back to Ame, where the rest of their association would be waiting with their individual dramas.

“Stay here, Kuzu,” Hidan tempted. “It’s not even light yet. Stay here and hold me.”

He felt Kakuzu relax, sagging against the pillows, and then his arm around Hidan’s shoulders tightened. Hidan closed his eyes again, lightly running his hands across the stitches on Kakuzu’s lower belly, feeling the thick and ropey threads beneath his palms. Kakuzu’s hand on his shoulder felt hard and calloused, but beneath Hidan’s hand on Kakuzu’s stomach, on the patches of bare skin free of stitches, he felt smooth. In some places, soft, even.

Apart from when Hidan prodded him. Then he was greeted by hard, lean muscle, built up from years on the run as a missing-nin. But he didn’t prod Kakuzu often, knowing very well that Kakuzu would retaliate by prodding him even harder, or pinching, or on one occasion, kicking. Hidan didn’t want to be kicked out the bed. He wanted to relax and enjoy this moment while it lasted.

“What’s brought this on?” grunted Kakuzu.

Hidan could feel the strange look that Kakuzu was giving him. He lifted an eyebrow, and opened one eye to address Kakuzu. “Only the most amazing dream…”

“Oh, really?” retorted Kakuzu. “And what was so amazing about this dream?”

“Your sexual prowess,” replied Hidan, deciding the exact and most precise wording that he knew would annoy Kakuzu, and get what he wanted. “It was much better.”

Kakuzu snorted. “We shall see, Hidan.  _ We shall see _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any comments, concerns, questions you'd like to leave, then please feel free! i'm grateful for short/long comments, and also happy to accept constructive criticism, as long as it is polite&respectful ofc! <3


End file.
